Conventionally, it is proposed that a head member such as a liquid chamber of an inkjet head and a common liquid chamber is formed by etching of a silicon substrate (silicon wafer) (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
As described above, when a silicon is used for the inkjet member, it is necessary that a plurality of head chip members are formed on the silicon substrate (silicon wafer), and they are separated into each chip. In this case, as a method by which the silicon wafer is divided into the chips, a dicing is generally used. The dicing is a method where a blade having diamond powder adhering on its circumference is rotated at a high speed and the blade is moved along a line in which the chip is cut out and the wafer is cut.
Further, in order to solve a problem of allegation of debris due to the dicing, for example, as written in Patent Document 2, a predetermined outer shape forming mask is formed in the silicon wafer, an anisotropic etching is conducted, and it is separated into each chip by a V-shaped groove. Or as the cut out method of the semiconductor chip, written in Patent Document 3, there is proposed a method where a first and a second V-shaped groove are formed, then the wafer is cleaved by concentrating a stress on the first and the second V-shaped grooves to separated the wafer into each chip.
Further, in order to solve the problem of chip flaw by the dicing, as written in Patent Document 1, a method in which the dicing and anisotropic etching are used together, is also proposed.    [Patent Document 1] Tokkai No. 2004-253695    [Patent Document 2] Tokkaihei No. 10-157149    [Patent Document 3] Tokkaihei No. 5-36825